Korada
Background Raised in a small orc tribe in the outskirts of Qadira, Korada spent much of her early life as a pariah, mocked for her human parentage and her (relatively) small stature. However, these features were accompanied with a quicker wit than the average orc, and so instead of being trained as a raider, she was given to the tribe’s shaman. The shaman was a lazy drunk who seemed happier to use his young apprentice as a personal servant than to unveil the mysteries of the divine, sending her on gruelling errands and menial tasks more often than not. He did, at times, find the time to provide some instruction, eventually giving her a tattoo in sacred ink to denote her official initiation into service of their gods, though he made sure to let her know that she was also still very much in service to him. This was her lot in life for several years, until a band of humans attacked. A small band of knights and soldiers, tasked to bring an end to the orcish raiding and pillaging, tore into the village, smashing into those left to defend it, many of whom were more accustomed to fighting peasants than armoured foes on horseback. Korada had taken shelter in the shaman’s tent, but this soon proved to be lacking when several knights barged his way in, one of whom quickly cut down the shaman, leaving whatever incantation he was chanting unfinished. As he moved to do the same to Korada, however, a paladin stepped in to defend her, turning the blow aside with his shield and sending the knight on his way. He then gave her a choice: to remain on her current path, or to return with him to earn her redemption in the eyes of the Dawnflower. While she was skeptical, there were few reasons left for her to remain, so she accepted. Shortly after her arrival at the temple, Korada was shocked by how quickly and warmly she was accepted by the paladins assembled there. Sarenrae, they told her, was a goddess of compassion and temperance, decreeing that any enemy of the faith that could yet be redeemed must be spared, and should be aided in doing so. Because of this, many of the paladins had darker pasts themselves, but had long since turned to the light and found their new calling, and were always glad to see others prepared to do the same. However, they continued, those who refuse her mercy, and persist in their cruelty and violence, must be delivered unto justice by the blade’s edge. Such is the nature of Sarenrae; the Dawnflower; the Healing Flame. This message resonated deeply with Korada. She had never been truly at home amongst the tribe, subconsciously uncomfortable with their more brutal acts and constantly derided as a weak half-human. Here, however, she felt accepted as she never had been before, despite the righteous atmosphere. Before long, she found herself kneeling in front of the temple’s altar, swearing to uphold the tenets of the paladins’ order, and to serve the will of Sarenrae. Now, years later, Korada has re-entered the world as a novice paladin. Her task is simply to roam wherever she sees fit, defending the innocent, and bringing evildoers to redemption whenever possible, or to justice when necessary. She primarily uses a bow, after seeing her mentor dying in a futile last stand in an attempt to block a cannonball with his shield. Description Feats * Information Level: HP: BAB: Skill Points: Speed: Initiative: Hero Points: Racial Traits: Traits: Languages: Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Insert Class here: Example Ability 1 Feats: Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Magic Items: Containers: Currency: Carried Weight: *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Category:Character Category:Female